helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujii Rio
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop|Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Fujii Rio was born on March 4, 1999 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In 2011, Fujii participated in the S/mileage second generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to join S/mileage. She also participated in the Morning Musume 10th Generation ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition and made it to the third round, but she chose the S/mileage audition instead. 2013 On May 5, Fujii was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On June 8 and 15, Fujii participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *'Nickname:' RioRio (りおりお) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 148cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Looks Up To: ' Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Trivia *She can do a forward shoulder roll. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Hello! Project. *She wants to become an intelligent idol who goes on quiz shows and gets rid of the stereotype that idols are idiots. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in Hello! Project knowledge and throwing handballs really fast. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is trying to do this and her studies at the same time. *She wants try singing "Kimagure Princess" by Morning Musume. *She is friends with Suzuki Kanon. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are her generation-mates. They've all had the same lessons and time to improve, so she doesn't want to fall behind. She definitely doesn't want to lose to anyone who joins after her, either. *She loves Hello! Project, which is why she took the S/mileage and Morning Musume auditions, but when she failed after becoming a finalist, she was really upset and embarrassed so she tried the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition to still be a part of Hello! Project. *When she joined, she found out how much Hello! Project focuses on rhythm and she was really bad and couldn't do it at the start. However, she's been practicing every day at home and has finally gotten some praise from her teachers, so she's happy. *She dances earnestly, but it doesn't show on her face and she looks scary, so she wants to be able to put on a natural smile when she dances. Her mother even tells her she looks scary when she practices at home. The teacher keeps reiterating that that's the main thing she needs to work on. *Her dream is to join the Hello! Project she's always loved and admired, be it debut in a new unit, in Morning Musume, or any other established group. *She wants to perform at year-end TV shows and specials and wants to become popular. *She only listens to Hello! Project music. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is incredibly good, so I want to focus more on your singing. I want you to mimic people who are much much better than you. It might be good to try copying Western singers. Dancing, good. Expressions, good. " See Also *Fujii Rio Gallery External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) Category:2013 additions Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:March Births Category:1999 births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood type B Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Fujii Rio